(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pet foot washer, and more particularly, to one exclusively for cleaning a pet""s foot by means of a brushing wheel unit and a wiping pad to quickly remove dirt attached to a foot of the pet.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Owning a pet is important to people and many people even treat their pet as a member of the family. Among pets, cats and dogs are most favored. In addition to feeding the pet, allowing the pet to play in a yard or in a park keeps the pet in healthy condition. However, the dirt attached to the feet of the pet could be a problem with housekeeping. The owner may simply grab the foot of the pet and turn on a tap to directly wash the foot of the pet, but it would consume too much water and may get the pet wet all over. If a dry mop is used to wipe clean the foot of the pet, it won""t guarantee the foot of the pet is completely clean.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a washer exclusively for cleaning the foot of a pet. To achieve the purpose, the present invention is comprised of a body and an upper lid. A brush wheel striding over both sides and a crank is connected to each end of the brush wheel. The body also includes a bucket containing water. An upper lid is provided with a trough to accommodate the brush wheel and a tray. To clean the foot of the pet, simply place the foot of the pet on the brush wheel while turning the crank to remove dirt attached to the sole of the pet foot.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a wiper pad on the tray so as to wipe clean the foot of the pet after the washing with the brush wheel.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to place a sponge on the brush wheel for the pet to feel more comfortable when having its foot washed.